Only Practice
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: Ino was trying to play match maker wit Shikamaru and Temari. But she was afraid that since Temari was an older woman, Shikamaru would need more ‘practice’ when it came to sex. So she placed it upon herself to help him out in that category.Ino/Shika Lemon.


**Only Practice**

**an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Summary: **

Ino was trying to play match maker with Shikamaru and Temari. But she was afraid that since Temari was an older woman, Shikamaru would need more 'practice' when it came to sex. So she placed it upon herself to help him out in that category. **Ino/Shika Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"It'll only be practice," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath turning white in the cold temperature. Winter had arrived with a vengeance and her arms wound around his waist securely, pushing her supple breasts against his bare back.

"Practice?" he asked, having a hard time gathering his thoughts to think clearly. She always did this sort of thing to him, teasing him to the point of no return before she backed off and cutely giggled an 'I'm kidding.'

"Yeah," she breathed planting her lips on the side his neck lightly, moving up to his jaw bone before breathing in his personal scent. He tensed, gripping the towel around his waist without meaning to. "You've never been with anyone before, and Temari is an older woman… She will expect more experience from you," she purred, nipping his neck lightly, and with one hand tugging at his towel.

"Ino," he sighed pulling away and making sure the towel stayed in place. Ino pouted cutely, swaying her hips and forcing him to take a couple of steps back which led him to trip back onto his living room couch. "Tsk, I don't need practice and you're my friend."

"I am your friend," she instantly agreed, grinning as she placed her manicured hands over his thighs and leaned down to give him a great view of her cleavage. "Which is why I am trying to help you get the girl you want," she reasoned sounding so convincing, the queen of seduction. A weaker man would have had her tied to his bed, and breathless, by now.

"Troublesome woman, I don't need your help to date Temari," he grumbled, hating the blush that ran up his neck and colored his ears red. He turned his head away from the delicious view and tried to focus his attention on anything else but her.

"You know…" her knees were on either side of his waist as she positioned herself over his lap. "I heard her talking with a woman in her village… They must have been friends because she confessed that she was curious about your skills in the bedroom, because you are younger," she was whispering so he had to get closer to hear.

"I am already twenty-one Ino, do you really think I'm not experienced enough," he found it hard to control his own urges, it was true that he had experience with other women, but it had been a small number compared to his friends. While they've been with countless women, he'd only had two lovers; the first being Ino at the age of sixteen.

"You mean your fling with Tenten?" she actually frowned and pushed away, "that girl was boring and way too shy… Temari won't be like that."

"We've slept together," he reminded her, raising an eyebrow to see if she'd forgotten. He really hoped not because he could never.

"I was a virgin then," her expression became tender again, "I can teach you a few things even Temari wouldn't know, but will definitely enjoy."

"Why are you so determined to get me to date Temari?" he asked, disturbed, the beautiful woman wearing only a pink lacey bra and short jean skirt; he could even see her matching panties. He regretted telling her about his past crush on the Sand ninja; it had been so long ago and innocent that he hadn't been embarrassed to admit the tiny crush after she'd asked if he liked anyone. But Ino had taken it upon herself to play cupid and attempted to force him into an unwanted relationship with the Sand princess.

"Because you're lonely and you won't let your friends close to you anymore," she was hard to ignore, one moment she was smirking that evil smirk he loved to see. And the next she had this serious face, saying that he was distant, "I figure that if you have a girlfriend you won't be so alone anymore." His heart gave that strong beat, making him feel warmer instantly.

It was true that he'd distanced himself from her, only from her. After they lost their virginity to each other on her birthday, which was a day after his; she told him that she wanted to stay friends since she was no good as a girlfriend. It had really hurt, especially when he found out through her that she was going out with the pretty boy ,Neji, only weeks later; that had happened five years ago to the day… Her birthday.

"Ino…" he began taking a hold of her arms and beginning to push her away.

"Shikamaru," she said his name with more emotion this time, freezing him in the position. He looked up at her, their faces only centimeters away somehow, "it's my birthday," she reminded him, making him lose the rest of his strength as she descended and kissed him innocently on the lips.

"Happy Birthday…" he murmured dumbly against her lips, feeling his eyes close slowly on their own accord; his primal instinct slowly taking control. A man could only take so much.

"I want us to practice as my birthday present," she moaned, feeling my swollen member as she moved further up my waist and opened her thighs wider. He felt the shudder that ran up and down his body as she grinded over his stiff manhood, 'H_ow did this happen_?' He had gotten home early to shower and sleep, and after his shower Ino showed up with her weird proposition…

"I don't want you forcing me onto Temari…" Shikamaru mumbled, but was interrupted as she invaded his mouth and wrestled his tongue at the first chance. He pulled away breathless, his eyes staring at her passion filled face wildly, "if you insist on this, I will ask her out, but in my own time."

"Perfect, perfect," she didn't care anymore, all she could see was the tanned, broad shouldered, strong, handsome man before her. And all she could think of was one sinful deed. Satisfaction. "Let's practice, Shikamaru," she moved off his lap gracefully, pulling him up after her by the hand and leading him into his own room. Of course he followed, every time his name came out of her mouth he lost all his strength; it wasn't fair that she had this much strength over him.

"It's only practice?" he grunted, as she pushed him into his own room and locked the door. He wanted to make sure they were both in agreement, he didn't really want to ask out Temari, but maybe it was a sign. "We're still friends," he watched her undress in awe, creamy light skin, full luscious breasts, small waist, curvy hips, and long legs. He would do anything she wanted he realized, watching her in all her glory. Anything.

"Yes Shikamaru," she gasped as he pulled her by the wrist, and pulled her below him on the bed instantly. She loved the way he went crazy every time she called out his name, it was like a switch. _'This was only practice. Practice to satisfy her worries about him not being enough for an older woman like Temari… Her Shikamaru will blow anyone woman's mind away! If he wasn't ready, then I will make sure that he is!'_ she thought excitedly, feeling the desperate heat in her core.

She gasped when he ripped off her panties and bra, having pulled off his towel long ago. He had the satisfaction of being this woman's first, the confidence that he could and would satisfy her. '_Practice?'_ He smirked, he didn't need practice. But to have her underneath him again, calling his name in a way only she could and flushing red because of his talented fingers and ministrations… He would need a whole lot of practice to be satisfied, and since she offered without a time limit; he would have her as many times as he could.

* * *

"I heard Temari's coming for an Ambassador meeting," it had been two weeks since they began practicing in secret, Ino watched him carefully as he looked up from his lunch. "But you must already known that," she looked away, out of the side window of the restaurant they currently resided in.

"Yeah, Tsunade told me last week since I'm to be her guide," he shrugged, continuing his lunch indifferently. He'd put aside the agreement and hadn't brought it up because their current relationship was satisfying enough. It irritated him whenever she brought up the sand ninja, 'W_hy was she trying to break up their arrangement so quickly? Why didn't she notice and accept their unspoken relationship. Call it what she wants, this was not only friendship.'_

"You should have mentioned it, we could have prepared something and made the perfect situation where you could have asked her out," she looked uncomfortable and her voice too soft. He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "You've gotten a lot of practice in and I think you're ready and this is your chance."

"What are you saying?" he placed down his drink and watched her seriously, was she ending their arrangement so carelessly?

Ino shifted uncomfortable, this was the moment she reminded herself would happen. The moment she knew had to happen, because Shikamaru liked another woman, and their time together was only practice for the time he would spend pleasing her. Temari was the girl he wanted, not Ino; she'd convince herself, gripping her summer dress under the table.

"You don't need any more practice," her face was turning red, and her lip was trembling. She didn't want him with anyone else, really she hadn't thought Temari would come so soon and she'd been hoping to make him fall in love with her by then. That wasn't possible anymore and it was time she let go…

"I disagree," he frowned, watching her carefully. He'd cursed his luck when he found out Temari was going to be in the village so quickly, he'd even hoped Ino didn't find out about it to avoid this troublesome conversation. He wouldn't stop the arrangement so willingly.

"Seriously Shikamaru, you didn't even need the practice," Ino forced her expression to lighten and laughed happily. This wouldn't bother her, it wouldn't hurt her because she suggested it. All she could do now was back off and watch him be with another woman.

"You still want me to ask her out?" he asked skeptical, barely able to believe it. He hated when she forced that smile and confused him, he could never tell what she really wanted. No one would ever be able to figure out what Ino really wanted. She was impossible to read when she got like this.

"Of course, that's what all this practice was for," she laughed waving her hand, pushing her lunch away untouched as she pushed up from her seat. "I have a few things I have to take care of, she'll be here today at noon, right?" she smiled waiting for his nod, "Tell me everything when you have time, bye."

Ino rubbed her eyes, forcing the tears back as she rushed out of the restaurant. She had hoped he would run after her, force her to acknowledge the connection they felt; _'The completeness. To acknowledge that it had never felt like 'practice,' because it had all felt so real and right'._

"Ino?" Ino stopped in the main street just outside the restaurant, her heart tightened as she turned back. Neji Hyuga, an old boyfriend, stood just outside the restaurant. Forcing a smile Ino waved, she felt stupid hoping it had been Shikamaru…

"It's been a long time," she smiled, wanting to get away from there as quickly as possible.

"I've been promoted to ANBU captain," he shrugged, that had been the reason he hadn't been seen around the village often. He'd always been so indifferent to everything, like Shikamaru, which was why Ino had been so attracted to him; but she could understand and read Shikamaru better. Shikamaru had always been her top choice.

"Let's get some coffee and catch up," Ino suggested with the only intention of getting away from the restaurant before Shikamaru decided to leave and find her talking to an old ex. Even thought he could probably care less, with his mind thinking only of Temari…

He was about to answer when Shikamaru appeared and pushed him unintentionally with his shoulder as he passed them by, "Sorry," he said without stopping to look at them, and continued to walk in the direction of the main gate.

"That Nara…" scowling Neji turned back to Ino who could easily tell Shikamaru was in a bad mood. "I can't, I have to meet TenTen in this restaurant to have a food taster since she wants BBQ at the wedding," he shrugged turning towards the front door of the restaurant.

"Expensive," Ino mused, glad and disappointed that Shikamaru had just ignored her as he walked pass. She'd heard about Neji's wedding, through Sakura, who was supposed to keep it secret.

Neji shrugged again, disappearing into the restaurant.

Turning in her own direction, Ino sulked as she walked home. Shikamaru had probably already picked up Temari…

* * *

Shikamaru felt a rage deeper than anything he'd ever felt before. She invited her old boyfriend out to drink coffee, right when he was going to confess. He almost saw red and beat the damned 'pretty boy's' face in just for even talking with her. So why had he, instead of doing his job and meeting Temari, waited for Ino in her apartment living room? '_To make sure she didn't bring that Hyuga home, and let her know she was his…'_

He heard the front door open and closed, and the anger was back. She hadn't taken long, arriving only minutes after him, which had to mean that she brought the Hyuga home. He stopped in the hallway as she turned from closing the door, and she was alone. Surprise colored her face and he didn't hold back anymore. _Troublesome, this was troublesome to keep pretending_.

"Shika-" in an instant he had her pinned to the door, pushing her body captive underneath his weight.

"You are my woman, Ino. I've waited too long for you to leave me again," he said a bit harsher than what he intended, holding both her wrists with one hand over her head and with the other raised up her skirt and ripped off yet another pair of panties. She didn't struggle like he'd expected, or even told him to stop, which he would have stopped; he thinks.

His mind was off-balanced, crazed even, to have her understand that he would be the only person ever allowed to touch her. He ran his fingers through her moist folds, already she was wet; but not near ready for him. But that was alright, she deserved this punishment for making him go over the edge emotionally.

He flipped her around, so her cheek was firmly pressed against the wooden door and her hips pulled out to him. His pants dropped and she felt the first sharp penetration like a hot stab. He was too big and long to enter her without foreplay, he knew this and yet he pushed into her so hard and deep that she cried out in pleasure and pain.

"This isn't practice," he growled into her ear, sending her over the edge with just that statement. The first orgasm hit only seconds after, but he continued on without giving her a chance to recover. Pushing in an out of her soaked womanhood, whispering possessive words into her ears; telling her that this was her punishment for talking to another man and trying to force him to date the sand ninja. That she wouldn't get away from him again so easily; she was his.

She understood instantly, the moment he came into the hallway, he had chosen her. If he hadn't he would have been at the main gate with Temari, but he wasn't; he was here, telling her that she was his. Jealous that she'd been talking to her ex-boyfriend, or maybe just jealous because she'd been talking to another man. He was never this rough or this demanding…

It frightened her, as he pushed away and pulled her forcefully away from the door and into her bedroom. It frightened her to have him fully, knowing he would not be holding back at all. And it frightened her that she had never known this side of Shikamaru… Fear, and excitement, plus his harsh thrusts and bruising kisses made her scream in release into a new world of pleasure.

Shikamaru had never needed the practice. It had only been a good excuse to capture the troublesome woman. To think, he had planned it all perfectly from the moment she had asked him who he liked; the only unplanned situation had been Temari's unexpected visit and the Hyuga's irritating appearance.

Oh, and those three simple words he whispered into her ear had not been planned either. They just escaped him, and she repeated them with over whelming vigor. Nothing went according to plan when she was involved. _Troublesome woman_.

**FIN**

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Lol I was watching an anime called 'School Days' and this thought came to me. That was the scariest anime I've ever seen.... lol But I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think :)

Also thanks to Ray by Another Name for beta-ing for me!!!!


End file.
